Horizons
by elmo98
Summary: A year after the battle of Hogwarts, people are moving on. Please read. I'm useless at summaries. One-Shot.


Horizons

A/N- Just a little one shot. I felt the need to write, so I am. Reviews are always welcome. :D

(LINEBREAK)

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were standing by the lake. The sun bringing a blanket of warmth around the quartet, the sun in the cloudless, aquamarine sky adding a nice touch. It was a year to the day that the Battle of Hogwarts happened. There was due to be a memorial service in a couple of hours.

Harry had his arms wrapped around Ginny's waist, his chin resting on top of her head gently. Ginny snuggled further back into the comforting warmth. Her fiery red hair gleamed in the sunlight. They were watching the water's surface. It rippled pleasantly with the breeze.

All Ginny could see in her mind's eye was pictures. The pictures of her dead friends used at their funerals. Two in particular stood out. The first of her brother, Fred. Fred's picture was of him stood in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, grinning at some long forgotten joke. The other was of Remus and Tonks. Their picture was the two of them, stood somewhere unknown, holding eachother's hands. Grinning, they kept looking at eachother in the picture, pure love shining through their eyes. It was a beautiful picture, one Harry had found in Grimmauld Place. He had proudly put it on display.

Ginny saw someone with a camera, it was Hermione. She had taken a picture of Harry and Ginny, the way they were. Ginny thought it funny that a photo could be taken; spur of the moment, but it could be the last. She thought of all the funeral photos, they were all on display now. It was only to be expected because of the day, obviously.

(LINEBREAK)

Harry was feeling pretty down, it was only to be expected, due to the day. Oh well, he had to do this. After all, if he hadn't come back to find the stupid diadem that had been destroyed in the fayne fire, the battle may not have started. His friends and family may not have been lost. He had been asked to speak. He was honoured, truly, he was. He had to come up with something. It had been one of the hardest things to do, find words to describe the people, to describe the pain, to inspire hope. He thought he had done a good job, but he wasn't sure.

He knew that he would get through this memorial though, he had the woman he loved by his side, holding his hand and quietly re-assuring him. In the past two years, they had saw so much, experienced so much and lost so much. They had waved goodbye to their childhoods and had not even noticed it.

They both had memories of Hogwarts. Some good, some bad. His worst, dealing with Umbridge, seeing Dumbledore fall from the astronomy tower, The Battle. He knew hers were Umbridge, her fifth year battles, the Carrows and The Battle.

He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. The nightmares plagued the both of them. Most nights, at least one of them would wake up screaming, writhing or crying. The insomnia was plaguing the both of them terribly. He had to take dreamless sleep now. His issues couldn't affect his training.

(LINEBREAK)

Once the memorial service was over, the four were back standing by the lake. Tear tracks still evident on their cheeks. It had been hard, emotionally draining and downright exhausting. Harry had given his speech and then Kingsley had given one, him being the Minister of Magic and all. The future was starting to look bright; the losses were still there and still painful but everyone had a bit of hope. They were starting to let go of all the hopelessness and the grief was dying down a bit. People were beginning to move on. The Dark Lord was gone and people no longer had to live in fear.

Now, everyone was moving on. New horizons had opened up, people moving away, people getting new jobs. About two hours later, the four were in a muggle bar. Ginny made a comment about 'new horizons'. Hermione suddenly grabbed her, Harry and Ron and apperated to a beach. It was one she came to when she was a child.

She transfigured rocks into beach towels and everyone sat down. Ginny cuddled into Harry and Hermione cuddled into Ron. "I guess this is us on our new horizon" Hermione said.

The four stayed there until the sun set and then still stayed until the sun rose the next morning. The four stayed there, enjoying each other's company, after all, they were just setting out on their new horizon and it was thrilling. The just postponed it until they felt rested enough. The wounds were beginning to heal. Time was doing its job.

The horizon never looked more beautiful.

A/N- Heya. I hope you enjoyed this one shot. I enjoyed writing it. Please review. P.S. If I get the inspiration I will type up Harry's speech and possibly post it one day. TTFN. ~elmo


End file.
